The Anatomy of a Bromance
by malilite
Summary: Traduction. James et Sirius. Parce que leur amitié est l'une des plus fusionnelles que le monde ne connaîtra jamais. "Quand vous en aurez fini avec vos querelles d'amoureux, prévenez-moi d'accord ? J'essaye de me concentrer."


Bonjour à tous ! Je fais une petite pause dans mes révisions pour poster cette traduction d'un OS anglo-saxon de Wilhelmina Willoughby. C'est la première fois que je poste pour James et Sirius, et je préfère prévenir ceux qui sont fans des histoires d'amour entre ces deux là que cet OS ne parle que d'amitié.

Deuxièmement, dans le résumé de sa fic, l'auteur a mis une citation d'une série qui s'appelle _Flight of the Conchords_ qui parle de Bret et Jemaine, deux meilleurs amis dont elle compare l'amitié à celle de Sirius et James. J'ai pas réussi à trouver une traduction correcte de cette citation mais la voici : _"Why can't a heterosexual guy tell a heterosexual guy that he thinks his booty is fly?"._

Un dernier mot pour grandement remercier **likyboy's **pour ses corrections et son aide précieuses :).

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'OS a été écrit par Wilhelmina Willoughby, auteur anglo-saxonne sur ce site (et ce qu'elle écrit est super). Seule la traduction m'appartient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Anatomy of a Bromance<strong>_

_James et Sirius_

* * *

><p>James Potter et Sirius Black se sont rencontrés pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est passé - ils ne sont pas regardés et n'ont pas immédiatement pensé <em>« hey, on va devenir les meilleurs potes »<em>. Ils se sont seulement assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le train, et ils ont débattu pour décider qui allait payer pour toutes les sucreries et autres cochonneries achetées à la gentille dame du chariot, et ils ont aussi beaucoup parlé de Quidditch. James s'imagine que ça fait d'eux des copains pour un petit moment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse enfin à Gryffondor et rencontre des gens plus cools.

Il commence à penser que Sirius est déjà plutôt cool, mais Sirius lui dit ensuite qu'il vient d'une famille de Serpentards. James ne sait pas quoi en penser ; son père lui a toujours dit que les Serpentards sont une bande de lâches et de serpents. Au lieu d'encourager son nouvel ami - hey, il lui a bien _dit _qu'il ne les rejoindrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? - James se moque de ce gamin aux cheveux graisseux, il a déjà oublié son nom, le garçon qui est assis à côté de cette fille rousse et pleurnicheuse, et Sirius dit quelque chose comme « Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, vu que tu n'as ni muscles ni cerveau ? » et James rit.

Ils ont échangé un sourire quand la porte du compartiment a coulissé pour se fermer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses des Canons ? »

« Les Canons ? Pssh, il n'y a que les Faucons qui vaillent le coup... »

.o.O.o.

Sirius va à Gryffondor après tout. Tout comme ce garçon maladroit qui s'est emmêlé dans ses propres pieds en descendant du train et a fait tombé sa malle sur la plateforme. La rouquine y va aussi ; elle n'est pas très gentille, et Sirius et James passent leur temps dans leur nouvelle salle commune à se moquer d'elle.

« Chut, elle va t'entendre ! »

« Elle est mignonne, quand même » dit James en se grattant le haut du crâne. Il remarque une fille de son âge en train de le regarder avant qu'elle ne se retourne, le visage rouge écarlate. Il fronce les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Sirius « Un peu »

Sirius hausse un sourcil.

« Enfin, pour une harpie » rectifie James, hochant la tête tout en essayant de paraître aussi nonchalant que Sirius. Il se recule dans son fauteuil et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Regarde ses genoux noueux, par exemple »

« Ouais ! Et ses cheveux- »

Une voix calme près de la cheminée les interrompt « Je ne sais pas, _moi _je trouve qu'elle est jolie »

James et Sirius se tournent vers le garçon. Ses cheveux sont bruns clairs, sa robe est vieille et il a cette large cicatrice sur le visage comme s'il revenait d'une guerre ou quelque chose dans le genre. James est plus ou moins intrigué.

Peut-être que c'est parce que ce sont tous deux des garçons de onze ans, ou peut-être parce qu'ils _pourraient _vraiment être les meilleurs amis et qu'ils ont une sorte de truc psychique entre leurs esprits, comme ces deux sorciers des histoires de Yawley et Grissom, car Sirius demande « Hey, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

Le garçon pâlit et se détourne d'eux, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe. Cette nuit-là, James et Sirius imaginent une histoire sur un centaure, un château et ce garçon qui les sauve de cet horrible mage noir. Sirius dit qu'ils auraient sûrement pu faire bien mieux, brandissant sa baguette comme une épée, et James le frappe avec un oreiller, bien qu'il soit d'accord.

« T'as l'air d'un idiot » explique James quand Sirius lui demande s'il a un problème.

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer de son oreiller.

.o.O.o.

« Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça »

« Tu crois, Sirius ? »

Sirius hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas _lui _qui est recouvert d'eau du lac et d'algues. Il aurait bien _aimé_, mais ce n'est pas la question. « Tu l'as traitée de grosse, vieux. Mauvais calcul »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était grosse » grommèle James, retirant un brin d'algue de son visage et le jetant à terre. « C'était _toi_, espèce de crétin »

Pressant sa main contre sa joue, Sirius s'allonge contre l'arbre et fait semblant d'être pensif. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir, parce que oui, c'était effectivement lui, mais il avait juste voulu voir la tête d'Evans. « C'était bien moi, hein ? »

James s'en va en traînant des pieds. Sirius ressent une pointe de regret - juste une toute petite pointe, enfouie loin, loin, dans son petit orteil gauche - avant de rire et de partir à sa poursuite.

.o.O.o.

« J'ai une idée »

James lance le livre sur la table et se place derrière Sirius, qui n'a pas l'air content en cette heure matinale. Il est quoi, onze heures quand même, et James est en fait levé depuis une demi-heure, en train de lire, de prendre des notes et de regarder autour de lui avec un air louche. Ou coupable. Probablement les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demande Sirius, la bouche pleine d'une bouillie de choses diverses et dégoûtantes à regarder « C'est _dimanche_, James. Je ne veux pas faire de devoirs un dimanche. Je ne veux pas faire mes devoirs tout court, _jamais_ - »

« Non, écoute » l'interrompt James en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius. Il est un peu trop près - leurs épaules et leurs jambes sont les unes contre les autres, et Sirius sent un peu comme s'il avait fait un plongeon dans un bain de chaussettes sales mais peu importe, c'est un super, super, super secret - et Sirius commence à protester avant que James ne lui lance un regard furieux. Sirius soupire, mais il la ferme.

James redresse le livre. _Les secrets d'un Animagus, Livre Premier_.

Ça ne prend pas longtemps à Sirius avant de comprendre. Il regarde James avec surprise, détermination et un peu de respect « Est-ce que c'était dans la Réserve ? »

« Ouep »

« Tu y es entré sans te faire voir et tu l'as volé ? »

« Ouep »

« Et tu veux le faire ? Pour aider Remus ? »

« Ouep »

« Il dirait que c'est stupide, irresponsable... »

James sourit largement « Ouep »

Sirius repousse sa bouillie de petit-déjeuner et se lève, dissimulant le livre sous son bras. Il y a une lueur hystérique dans ses yeux que James aime bien. Elle signifie qu'ils sont sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, d'irresponsable...

« Allez viens, je connais un endroit où on pourra s'y mettre »

.o.O.o.

Leur première dispute, ce n'est pas pour une fille, pour savoir qui ronfle le plus fort ou qui a mangé la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse. C'est à propos de Peter.

« Je déteste que tu passes tellement de temps avec lui » marmonne Sirius, tout en écrivant sur un morceau de parchemin comme s'il était vraiment concentré. « Il est tellement... »

« Il est tellement _quoi _? »

Sur la défensive pour une quelconque raison, et peut-être un peu indigné, James a pratiquement crié. La moitié de la classe lève les yeux, surpris de ce soudain éclat. James les fixe tous jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'occupent de leurs propres affaires. Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment pour une dispute, mais ils en parlent - enfin ! - alors il baisse la voix cette fois et se penche vers lui quand Flitwick s'éloigne d'eux. « Je croyais que tu aimais bien Peter. Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? »

Sirius serre ses doigts autour de sa plume « Il est tellement stupide ! Tu sais ce que ça fait à notre réputation, de traîner avec lui ? Quand il trébuche et tombe sur le cul dans le couloir ? Des bouffons, voilà de quoi _nous _avons l'air. Des bouffons juste là pour amuser la galerie. Avec des bonnets à grelots et tout. Des grelots, James ! »

Il se penche en arrière. Passe la main dans ses cheveux. Sally Hutaff le regarde depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, rougissante, mais James ne remarque rien. Où est-ce que Sirius veut en venir avec ce merdier ?

« De quoi tu parles ? » murmure-t-il, retenant le rire dans sa voix qui va en devenir moqueuse, il en est sûr. « T'es _jaloux_ ou un truc du genre ? »

La plume de Sirius s'échappe « Quoi ? Non ! » grogne-t-il, se rasseyant normalement pour fixer son meilleur pote. « Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux de _Peter _? »

Un soupir discret venant de derrière, lourd et irrité, les interrompt « Quand vous en aurez fini avec vos querelles d'amoureux, prévenez-moi d'accord ? J'essaye de me concentrer »

James laisse Sirius se retourner et réprimander Remus cette fois-là. Il plante sa plume dans son pot d'encre. Si Sirius pouvait seulement apprendre à parler de ses _sentiments_ plus souvent, ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas tout le temps.

.o.O.o.

Sirius est entré dans l'équipe en premier. C'était évident ; il est acharné, contient tout cet absurde excès d'énergie qui a besoin d'être dépensé et agite cette batte comme si c'était un prolongement naturel de son bras. Il a un énorme bleu sur le front, et c'est comme si son poignet s'était transformé en caoutchouc quand il a quitté le terrain mais son sourire est gigantesque et contagieux. James n'a même pas à demander comment ça s'est déroulé quand il le voit dans la salle commune après les essais des Batteurs.

« Félicitations, mec ! » s'exclame James, sautant par dessus les parchemins, les livres, les meubles et les gens pour attraper Sirius et lui donner un grand coup dans le dos. « La vache ! Batteur en troisième année ! T'as battu - haha, t'as compris ? - West ? _Et _Vivienne ? Tu sais qu'elle est bâtie comme un camion. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Enfin, si, j'y arrive - »

« James, je peux plus respirer » rouspète Sirius s'éloignant de James de quelques pas. Il a envie de sauter partout parce qu'il est juste _tellement_ surexcité, mais il y a des gens qui regardent. Et c'est un mec. Les mecs ne sautillent pas partout comme des filles quand ils sont excités.

« T'es obligé de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ! » dit James « Comme, est-ce que tu l'as eu de suite ou tu as dû te battre pour l'avoir ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des - »

Sirius pousse James vers leur dortoir dans l'intention de tout lui dire mais lorsqu'il ferme la porte derrière eux et que James l'observe avec attention, Sirius ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il saute partout. Comme une fille.

« Oh, mon Dieu » rit James, la tête dans ses mains « ... oh, mon Dieu »

Sirius est tenté de crier son excitation mais il se force à s'assoir et raconte à James comment Vivienne s'est précipitée au sol sur son balai après que Ryan West lui ait dit qu'il sortirait avec elle à Pré-Au-Lard si elle abandonnait. Sirius rigole tellement fort qu'il pleure et James est effondré contre le pied du lit, se tenant les côtes et tremblant de sa silencieuse hilarité.

« Ah » dit James, hochant la tête. Il essaye d'ignorer le doute qui persiste dans le fond de son esprit, qui lui dit qu'il n'entrera pas dans l'équipe, que Sirius profitera de toute l'éclate et qu'il le laissera tomber. Il le cache derrière ses plaisanteries, comme toujours, même s'il sait que Sirius sera capable de remarquer son trouble. « Tu t'imagines devoir la sauter ? Berk »

Sirius soupire et se lève, envoyant balader son pantalon. « Merlin, je ne veux _pas_ penser à ça. Jamais. Bref, les essais des Poursuiveurs sont dans quelques heures, non ? Tu ferais mieux de te préparer »

Ce n'est pas énorme. Il ne dit pas _« hey, on est meilleurs potes - je sais que tu vas y arriver »_. Il lui lance juste ce regard, l'aide à se relever et sourit, parce qu'ils sont comme ça. Il _pourrait_ le dire, mais ça ne ferait que rendre la situation étrange et gênante. Et il aurait le sentiment d'être une fille.

Soulagé, James est tenté d'étreindre Sirius encore une fois mais ils ont rempli leur quota pour la semaine. Une seule fois de plus et ça serait juste bizarre.

« Merci, vieux » dit James.

« Ouais » répond Sirius, se raclant la gorge. Il croise les bras, embarrassé « Quand tu veux »

.o.O.o.

« Elle ne te plaît pas vraiment, non ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sur que non. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de la regarder pendant cette _dernière putain d'heure_ ? »

«... ferme-la et passe moi ce plat »

« Tu mens horriblement mal »

.o.O.o.

« Comment est-ce qu'on devrait s'appeler ? »

Remus fronce les sourcils, arrachant ses yeux de son livre alors qu'il vient d'arriver à la meilleure partie « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien » dit Sirius, qui n'est pas habitué à devoir s'expliquer. Normalement, avec James, s'il disait une phrase, n'importe quoi, même à moitié finie, même des pensées absurdes qui n'auraient probablement aucun sens pour quelqu'un d'autre, James le comprendrait _sans _problèmes. « On ne peut pas juste être... nous. C'est nul »

Les sourcils de Remus se froncent encore plus. Il a l'air d'un vieil homme. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang ? »

Avec un soupir, Sirius lance ses bras dans les airs. « On ne peut pas juste être « ces quatre mecs de Gryffondor », tu vois ? Quand on fait des blagues, les gens doivent être au courant que c'est _nous_. Pas... nous »

« Pas une seule chose que tu viens de dire n'a le moindre s- »

James arrive en courant derrière lui. « Peter arrive » dit-il, et Sirius se retourne pour voir une forme lointaine qui se dirige lentement pour les rejoindre... lentement... « Alors, il se passe quoi ? »

« J'essaye d'expliquer à Remus que nous avons besoin d'avoir des noms pour qu'on ne soit pas nous, et il est du genre « Bla bla bla, je m'appelle Remus et je suis ennuyeux et tout ce que dit Sirius n'a jamais aucun sens parce que c'est trop intelligent pour que je comprenne » »

« Tu veux dire comme des noms de code ? » demande James.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumine et il brandit son poing en l'air. « Oui ! Des noms de code ! »

Remus soupire et retourne à son livre pendant que les deux autres se lancent dans la recherche d'éventuels noms pour tous les quatre. Il n'intervient pas sauf pour poser une limite quant aux suggestions grossières et absurdes, et même s'ils se moquent de lui et lui disent qu'il devrait suggérer quelque chose, puisqu'il a de si brillantes idées, il s'en tient à son roman. Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne peut pas partager avec eux, et leur duo de folie fait partie de ces choses.

Il n'a aucun problème avec ça.

.o.O.o.

« Je crois qu'elle te plaît »

« Et bien, tu te trompes »

« Je pense que tu continues de lui demander de sortir avec toi parce que tu sais que c'est sans danger. Je pense que tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache que tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle, alors tu te moques d'elle à la place. »

« Et je pense que tu racontes de la merde. Laisse tomber, Sirius »

« De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Qu'elle dise non ? Elle dit non _tous les jours_. Si tu lui parlais vraiment comme un être humain devrait - eh ! Merde, et ça c'était pourquoi, putain d'imbécile ? Reviens ici ! Moony, arrête-le ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Juste... oublie ça »

.o.O.o.

Il y a certaines choses - peu nombreuses certes, mais quelques unes quand même - qui sont intouchables. Les cheveux, par exemple. Les sentiments. Les parents. On ne touche pas aux parents, mais James en a marre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » demande-t-il, tout en essayant de trouver un endroit où s'assoir. Il essuie une partie du banc et s'assoit, dégoûté en pensant aux excréments de hiboux qui se sont probablement retrouvés sur le derrière de son pantalon.

« Ils veulent que je rentre pour Noël » dit Sirius « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient posé cette fichue question. « Tu reviens à la maison pour les fêtes et tu vas t'entendre avec ton frère et te comporter comme nous t'avons élevé. » Ce qui, tu comprends, est un code pour « ne fais pas le con devant le reste de la famille ou tu vas le regretter » »

James émet un compatissant _hmm_. Il déteste les parents de Sirius. C'est même possible, selon lui, qu'il déteste les parents de Sirius plus que Sirius lui-même. Son meilleur ami est une personne incroyable. Il est loyal, drôle et intelligent et, au risque de sonner complètement et parfaitement guimauve, il sait que Sirius mérite mieux. Ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de guimauve, mais ça le fait aussi ressembler à quelqu'un comme Remus, ce qui ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne le dira pas, bien sûr, alors il passe son bras autour des épaules de Sirius au lieu de ça. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la Volière - il a regardé - donc environ quinze secondes leur sont accordées pour leur affection très masculine.

« Ecoute, Padfoot » dit James, fixant la lettre chiffonnée dans le poing de Sirius. « Tu dois venir chez moi pour les fêtes. Mes parents, ils se fichent de toute cette histoire de sang ; ils seraient ravis de t'avoir à la maison. Tu n'es même pas obligé de le dire à tes parents - »

Sirius lâche un profond soupir et met feu à la lettre « Si, sinon ils viendront me chercher. Mais... demande à ta mère, ok ? »

James enlève son bras, fait un autre _hmm_ ; Sirius ne dit pas merci. Ils retournent dans la salle commune, font une partie de Bataille Explosive et Sirius laisse James gagner.

Juste pour cette fois, cependant.

.o.O.o.

James a une crise de panique et Sirius rigole. Il rigole ! De son meilleur ami, qui clairement ne peut pas se contrôler et est sur le point de faire de l'hyperventilation. Et Sirius rigole.

« Excuse-moi, tu as _quoi _? »

« Je ne sais même - » Inspiration « Je ne m'y attendais pas » Expiration « Et je pensais qu'elle dirait non, alors j'ai juste fait « Hey, Evans, on se voit à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end ? » parce que j'avais pas demandé depuis presque un an, tu sais ? Et elle...» Inspiration « Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Elle a dit oui ? »

« Je te hais »

« J'essaye de t'aider là. T'as paniqué avant ou après qu'elle a dit oui ? »

James lève les yeux au ciel « Après. Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin ou quoi ? »

.o.O.o.

Il y a une attaque à Poudlard. Ils s'y attendaient, pour être honnête ; Vous-Savez-Qui a de plus en plus de pouvoir et quel est le meilleur endroit pour un grand coup qu'une école pleine de sorciers et sorcières mineurs à peine capables de contre-attaquer ?

C'est la nuit des premières fois. La première fois que James et Sirius combattent l'un à côté de l'autre. La première fois que Sirius tue quelqu'un. La première fois que Lily embrasse James. La première fois que James dit à Sirius qu'il l'aime. Ça paraît bizarre, comme s'il devrait plutôt dire à Lily qu'il l'aime _elle_, parce que, Merlin, il l'aime, mais il aime Sirius depuis des années maintenant - d'une fraternelle et platonique manière - et ils sont meilleurs amis. Ils auraient pu _mourir_.

Lily est inconsciente dans ses bras, la balafre qu'il a sur le front saigne abondamment et Sirius est voûté contre le mur avec son poignet au creux de ses genoux, les yeux dans le vague. James pense qu'il va bientôt s'évanouir mais ils sont dans une sorte d'alcôve cachée dans une partie sombre du château et James sait qu'ils doivent dégager de là, qu'ils doivent trouver les autres et commencer à soigner leurs blessures.

« Sirius, mon vieux » commence James d'une voix rauque, donnant un léger coup dans sa jambe. La tête de Lily roule sur son épaule. James est terrifié. « Padfoot. »

Le regard de Sirius, en état d'alerte, prudent, si vivant, rencontre le sien. James attend que l'adrénaline chute avant de hocher la tête en direction du poignet de Sirius « Ça va ? »

« Ouais » dit-il. Sa tête rencontre le mur derrière lui et il ferme les yeux. « Prongs... »

James hoche la tête. Sa voix est rocailleuse et sa gorge lui fait mal quand il essaye de parler, mais il va continuer de parler, sinon il va perdre la tête. « Je sais. Je sais, mec. On va bien, quand même. On est... Je veux dire, toi et moi et Lily, et Remus était avec Peter et Dorcas, non ? Ils vont bien. On a réussi. »

« J'ai juste - quand cet enfoiré te tenait à la gorge... Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste... »

« Il nous aurait tués en premier » dit James, grave et sérieux. Il lève la jambe pour donner un coup à Sirius dans le tibia et attirer son regard de nouveau vers lui. « Il avait un couteau sur ma nuque. Ils avaient Lily. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que tu aurais pu faire - tu nous as sauvé la vie, Padfoot. »

« C'est juste que - je n'ai jamais voulu être comme eux - »

James veut bouger, se rapprocher de Sirius, lui donner un coup sur la tête et lui dire à quel point il est stupide. C'est compréhensible, ce qu'il ressent, mais Sirius n'est tellement pas comme ses parents que c'en est absurde. Il n'est _pas _un Black, dans tous les sens du terme. Il devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

« Écoute-moi bien. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime, et plus jamais tu ne me l'entendras le dire, d'accord ? Tu n'as _rien_ à voir avec eux. Nous ne laisserons jamais ça arriver. »

Sirius contracte la mâchoire et détourne le regard, laissant échapper un rauque « Ouais. »

Ils sont silencieux pendant quelques instants alors que James essaye de réveiller Lily, et Sirius tord doucement son poignet toutes les deux secondes. Quelqu'un renifle. James lève les yeux.

« Euh, est-ce que... tu pleures ? Enfin, y'a pas de soucis, mais - »

« Non » rit Sirius. Il se met sur ses pieds avec précaution et aide James à soulever Lily. « Les hommes ne pleurent pas, abruti »

James hausse un sourcil. « Je viens de te dire que je t'aime. Je suis sûre que les hommes ne disent pas ça non plus. »

« Oui, eh bien, on a toujours su que tu étais le plus efféminé de nous deux. »

.o.O.o.

Un jour, Lily et Sirius se disputent pour savoir qui connaît James Potter le mieux. Celui-ci n'est ni contrarié ni surpris lorsque Sirius gagne - c'est son meilleur ami. Etait-ce vraiment une compétition équitable en premier lieu ?

Bon, quand même. Plus tard, lorsque Lily dort et que lui et Sirius traînent encore autour de la cheminée, James soupire et dit « Tu devrais probablement la laisser gagner la prochaine fois »

Sirius sourit d'un air suffisant.

Elle n'aura aucune chance.

.o.O.o.

Ils ont obtenus leur diplôme. Les gens pleurent. Certains s'enlacent, rient et s'embrassent, mais il y en a surtout qui pleurent. Surtout Lily.

« J'ai juste » hoquète-t-elle, s'accrochant à la robe de Sirius et enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. « J'ai juste - je suis t-triste. J'ai été t-tellement méchante avec toi, et tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi et je suis d-désolée, Padfoot - »

Sirius, de son côté, a l'air triste aussi. Il la prend dans ses bras dans un grand geste, la fait décoller du sol en l'entraînant dans un tour sur eux-mêmes avant de la remettre sur ses pieds et de l'embrasser sur le front. Tout le monde rit. Lily rit, quant à elle, mais son visage est toujours humide et elle se cache dans le cou de James tandis qu'il serre la main de personnes qu'il ne reverra peut-être jamais. Même McGonagall a une petite larme à l'œil lorsqu'elle les laisse la prendre dans leurs bras, un horripilant Maraudeur après l'autre, elle ne les fusille pas du regard lorsqu'ils l'embrassent sur la joue et qu'ils lui disent qu'elle leur manquera pendant l'été.

Ils le pensent vraiment cette fois.

Lorsque les choses se calment, qu'il reste près d'une heure avant que le train n'arrive - ils peuvent transplaner pour rentrer, mais Lily a résolument décidé qu'elle voulait prendre le train une dernière fois et personne ne s'y est opposé - les cinq amis sortent et prennent place près du lac. La vue du coucher du soleil est à la fois douce et amère et, alors qu'ils sont assis dans un agréable silence, chacun pensant sans aucun doute aux mêmes choses, revivant les mêmes souvenirs, James s'aperçoit qu'il ne regrette rien. Il regarde Remus et Peter sur sa gauche et sourit ; il baisse les yeux sur Lily et l'embrasse, un long et profond baiser qui veut tout dire, absolument tout ; et il dirige son regard vers sa droite, sur Sirius, son frère dans tous les sens du terme, et attrape sa main. Sirius ne se dérobe pas.

Ils regardent le soleil se coucher qui peint différents motifs sur les collines verdoyantes de leur enfance commune, et James pleure. Mais juste un peu.

.o.O.o.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait notre propre appart' »

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents, trinquant sa bouteille de Whisy Pur Feu contre celle de James avec un peu trop de force. Ils recrachent tous deux un peu d'alcool sur le canapé et rigolent trop fort lorsqu'ils haussent les épaules en même temps, conscients que, merde, c'est leur appart, en quoi une tache aurait-elle de l'importance ?

« Lily a dit qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'on vive ensemble, alors merci d'être là avec moi, vieux » dit James, buvant une longue gorgée et jetant un coup d'œil à leur garçonnière. Ou leur garçon-et-homme-en-couple-nière. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Qu'importe. Il a trop bu pour réfléchir intelligemment à de telles choses.

« Hey » dit Sirius en enlevant les cheveux de son visage. « Tu te rappelles la fois où Lily et moi, on s'est bécotés en quatrième ? T'étais tellement en colère que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Merlin, je suis content que Moony ait été là »

James se figea, la bouteille arrêtée en plein chemin vers sa bouche. Le monde s'est arrêté. « _Quoi _? »

« Ouais, mec. Tu t'en souviens pas ? »

« Hmmm » dit James. Il essaye de ne pas s'énerver. Il essaye de s'empêcher d'exploser sa bouteille sur la table et de se battre contre Sirius avec le bout de verre cassé, quelque chose qu'ils ont toujours voulu essayé depuis qu'ils l'ont vu dans des vieux films moldus chez Lily. Mais cette fois, ce ne serait pas pour faire l'imbécile. « Non. Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Sirius a la décence, même dans son état d'ébriété avancée, de remuer avec gêne dans son fauteuil. « Peut-être que je l'ai juste rêvé. Ça arrive parfois, tu vois ? Tu fais des rêves vraiment bizarres - comme rêver de baiser McGo dans le placard à balais - et puis quand tu te réveilles t'as l'impression qu'ils étaient vraiment réels ? Et t'essayes de flirter avec Minerva et elle te colle pour toute la semaine ? Ouais. Donc... c'était juste un rêve. Au temps pour moi. »

James a trop bu. Il ne sait pas exactement où est partie sa bouteille mais une seconde plus tard, le voilà en train de voler au dessus de la table basse, puis de plaquer Sirius sur le sol.

Le lendemain, tandis que Remus s'occupe de leurs divers bleus et de leurs meubles cassés, il les traite de stupides et d'irresponsables, et leur demande s'ils ont besoin qu'il vienne jouer la baby-sitter pendant quelques temps. Il leur ordonne de se présenter des excuses, comme de bons garçons, et c'est ce qu'ils font, bien qu'à contrecœur et dans un murmure inaudible. James fixe la table en éclats, Sirius le fauteuil et ils restent assis en silence pendant deux minutes avant que Sirius ne perde patiente et dise « On peut aller chez Zonko ? »

James bondit sur ses pieds « Je vais mettre un pantalon ! »

Remus soupire.

.o.O.o.

« Devine. »

« Branchiflore. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais qu'on jouait à Devine Ce Que J'ai Encore Mangé »

« Non, mais faudra qu'on y rejoue bientôt. Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, et j'ai besoin que tu ne fasses pas le con, parce que c'est crucial »

« Okay... »

« J'ai demandé à Lily de m'épouser. »

« ... »

« Padfoot ? »

« Elle a dit _oui_ ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend à chaque fois ? »

.o.O.o.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils ont déjà discuté. Bon, ils en ont déjà parlé avant, en détails, jusqu'à en être malade, mais ils n'ont jamais dit _« hey, t'es mon meilleur ami - on va faire ça ensemble »_. Ils ont toujours su qu'ils voulaient être Aurors ; toujours su qu'ils voulaient travailler ensemble ; mais, lorsqu'on a fait d'eux des partenaires, ils ne l'ont jamais perçu comme une chance exceptionnelle, alors ils n'en ont jamais parlé.

Heureusement, ils travaillent bien en tant qu'équipiers. _Bien_ n'est peut-être pas le mot exact, pense Sirius. Ils travaillent ensemble à la manière de deux esprits venant d'un même être. Les faiblesses de James sont les forces de Sirius, et il aurait pu dire vice versa, mais s'il vous plaît, Sirius Black n'a aucune faiblesse.

... Okay, il en a, et James les compense parfaitement, mais leur confiance en eux est quelque chose qui les sépare du reste. Ils ont été formés séparément, mais quand ils ont eu la chance de s'entraîner ensemble, leurs coachs ont vu avec quelle rapidité et efficacité ils finissaient les exercices, les techniques complètement nouvelles qu'ils ont inventées pour de vieilles épreuves ayant fait leur temps, et ils se sont retrouvés coincés ensemble sans y penser à deux fois.

Aujourd'hui ils font leurs missions, ils attrapent des méchants et ils bottent des culs ensembles, et c'est juste mortel. C'est comme l'époque de Poudlard qui revient mais en infiniment plus dangereux et infiniment plus marrant. Ils accomplissent pour une fois des choses importantes. Ils sauvent vraiment des vies.

Sirius remercie Merlin que leurs amis n'en aient jamais marre.

Lors de leurs dîners hebdomadaires où ils se retrouvent tous les quatre : « Oh, oh, et là y'a Prewett, immobile comme s'il s'était pris une claque dans la gueule ! Quoi ? Haha, non ! Il se tenait juste debout ! James - James, t'es obligé de faire sa voix, t'es génial quand tu - regardez ! Regardez ! Juste comme ça ! Par les couilles de Merlin, c'était géant. »

Avant de se coucher : « Lily, tu n'as même pas idée de comment c'était. On était là, encerclés, juste nous deux - arrête de rire ! C'est sérieux. Ouais, t'as de la chance que je t'aime. Bref, on se tenait là, et je pensais « Oh, Merlin, je suis là, sur le point de mourir dans un immeuble abandonné, et j'ai pas mis de caleçon propre. Lily va me renier » »

Pendant leurs visites à Remus, à la bibliothèque : « On ne peut pas « la fermer », Remus ! On est des héros ! Ils vont passer un article dans le journal - _oui_, je suis sérieux ! Okay, attends. Les gros titres, ça va donner : _LES MARAUDEURS MASQUES ONT SAUVE CETTE JOURNEE_. Non, on n'était pas vraiment masqués. Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour ; va lire ta microfiche et va mettre ta veste d'uniforme. Allez viens, James, on se saute. Euh, oui, _Remus_, je sais qu'il faut dire « on se sauve » »

Très vite, ils se font des t-shirts et ils les portent quand ils sont dehors et sur le terrain. Il y a un énorme et super cool phénix sur le devant - affichant l'Ordre secret sans vraiment l'afficher - et Lily se moque d'eux, en leur disant qu'ils sont fabuleux, et roule des yeux chaque fois que Sirius se pointe et tend ses muscles dans son t-shirt moulant, mais elle est juste jalouse de ne pas faire partie de leur club.

« Elle a toujours été jalouse » dit Sirius en jetant son t-shirt dans la machine.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, James acquiesce solennellement.

.o.O.o.

Sirius a commencé à fumer depuis quelques années maintenant. Lorsqu'il commence à attraper une mauvaise toux pendant les missions et ne respire plus aussi bien qu'auparavant, Lily s'inquiète et le convainc d'aller voir un médecin moldu. Il est dubitatif et persuadé qu'il n'a aucun problème, mais il fait de l'humour et y va. Il rit de cette expérience pendant tout le long.

Pendant que Sirius est avec le docteur, Lily et James restent assis dans la salle d'attente. Lily explique ce qu'est le cancer et ce qui peut arriver aux poumons de Sirius s'il finit par en avoir un. Calme et patient, James l'écoute expliquer les tumeurs et les traitements, son pouce traçant de petits cercles sur sa main. Il se souvient que la mère de Lily est morte d'un cancer, se souvient à quel point elle souffrait à cause de ça pendant la majorité de leur cinquième année, et James pense que si quelque chose comme ce qui est arrivé à la mère de Lily arrive à Sirius, James ne pardonnera jamais à ce con.

Sirius sourit quand il revient dans la salle d'attente, les mains en l'air : _en très bonne santé_. James ne se retient pas. Il se lève, recule son bras et cogne Sirius en plein dans la mâchoire.

.o.O.o.

Elle a vraiment demandé ça à haute voix. « Tu veux qui comme témoin, James ? »

Il se fige. La fixe. Ne répond pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette question stupide ? Qui veut-il comme témoin ? Sérieusement ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait réenvisager cette histoire de mariage.

.o.O.o.

À leur mariage, il s'avère finalement que Sirius ne donne aucun discours de garçon d'honneur qui soit embarrassant ou épouvantable. Les seules personnes présentes sont la famille et les amis proches, donc ça n'aurait pas été si grave, mais Lily est si visiblement soulagée que James rigole dans sa barbe.

« Je ne veux pas faire durer tout ça, et je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup plus à dire que nous ne savons pas tous déjà » dit Sirius, une flûte de champagne à la main. Il n'a pas besoin d'une baguette pour élever sa voix ; ils sont si peu, et déjà si près, qu'il n'a qu'à les regarder tous et dire ce qu'il pense. Son autre main n'arrive pas à se décider et tour à tour se cache dans sa poche, passe dans ses cheveux, ou repose sur l'épaule de James. Il fait parfois des gestes pour exprimer ses pensées. Parfois, James voit sa main trembler alors qu'elle pend sur son côté.

« On sait tous comment ces deux-là ont fini par - c'est arrivé alors que j'avais une parfaite place dans les coulisses. Je ne révélerai pas tous les détails sordides - ils m'emmèneraient probablement après dans les vestiaires et me noieraient dans les toilettes - mais je peux vous dire que c'était leur destin. Lil, je sais que tu m'as détesté plus que tout ; tu m'as obligé à l'entendre tous les jours ; et parfois j'avais envie de te traiter de harpie et de t'enfermer dans un placard. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es ma sœur, et je t'aime, et si j'avais voulu que James se marie avec quelqu'un, ça n'aurait été avec personne d'autre que toi. »

Lily couvre sa bouche de sa main tremblante et se lève péniblement pour atteindre la main du meilleur ami de son mari - son meilleur ami. Il pose son verre, l'entoure de ses bras et James les observe murmurer à l'oreille de l'autre. Il ne saura jamais ce qu'ils se sont dit - il y pensera parfois, mais il décidera qu'il n'a pas le droit de savoir. Il les entend quand même se chuchoter « Je t'aime » l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils se détachent de leur étreinte, et tout ça le rend ridiculement heureux, savoir que son meilleur ami ne pense pas que sa femme est une crétine hystérique et agaçante, et que sa femme ne pense pas que son meilleur ami est un gâchis négligé et immature. L'amour est partout.

« Et James... »

James lève les yeux. Sirius regarde la foule. « James est mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avons mis un pied à Poudlard. Je l'ignorais à l'époque et je suis sûr qu'il pensait que j'allais finir par suivre les traces de mes parents ; mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est lui qui m'en a empêché. On a fait pas mal de trucs dangereux et illégaux durant ces huit dernières années, vieux, et j'espère que ça va continuer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons plus de cent ans. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se tourne pour poser son regard sur James. « Tu m'as dit une fois que je t'avais sauvé la vie. Et, bien que ce soit vrai, je veux que tu saches que tu as sauvé la mienne d'un destin bien pire que la mort. Merci. »

James se lève. Il hésite pendant un instant ; il se sent obligé de dire quelque chose - parce que quelque chose a _besoin_ d'être dit, parce que la sincérité de la voix de Sirius le bouleverse, parce qu'il a une boule dans la gorge de la taille d'un Souaffle - mais les lèvres de Sirius se tordent en un sourire bizarre et James s'avance pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ils restent comme ça pendant un long moment, plus long que ça aurait probablement dû être, mais ce n'est ni étrange, ni gênant.

Ils sont frères.

« Est-ce que tu _pleures ?_ »

«... Cela ferait-il de moi le plus efféminé si je disais oui ? »

.o.O.o.

« Ton gamin vient de me vomir à la figure »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, Padfoot. Mais encore une fois, c'est déjà un génie... »

« Pourquoi voudrait-il couvrir son parrain de vomi ? »

« Parce que tu l'as mérité ? Est-ce que tu as pris son lait en otage ? Ne t'avise pas de torturer mon fils juste parce que tu lorgnes sur ma magnifique femme et ma fantastique maison. »

« ... Elle est juste derrière moi, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais »

« Tu veux que je te dises à quel point ça a l'air cool tout à l'heure ? »

« Carrément »

« Amuse-toi bien à ton rendez-vous. Je t'en garde un peu pour que tu puisses l'examiner plus tard »

« Berk, c'est juste... Bye, Padfoot. Sois prudent avec mon fils, s'il te plaît »

.o.O.o.

Ils ont échangé. C'est son idée - bien sûr que c'est son idée, c'est une idée brillante - mais il déteste ça. Quelque chose à propos de Peter l'a toujours dérangé, mais James lui fait confiance, et si James est prêt à mettre la vie de sa famille entre les mains de Peter Pettigrew, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Sirius devra lui faire tout aussi confiance.

Mais quand même : ça le rend nerveux. Il n'a pas peur que Voldemort se mette à sa recherche ; c'est inévitable. Voldemort le poursuivra quoiqu'il se passe. Sirius a peur que quelque chose arrive à Lily, au bébé, à James. Il a peur de ne pas être capable d'arriver à temps. Ses rêves le réveillent en pleine nuit et lui donnent des sueurs froides, l'obligeant à prendre le téléphone pour les appeler aux premières heures du matin et vérifier que tout va bien.

« Padfoot ? »

« Hum, salut. Ecoute, je suis désolé, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais... »

« Tout va bien, Sirius » dit James, la voix ensommeillée. Sirius pense qu'il y a un petit rire dissimulé sous la contrariété qu'il entend dans sa voix. « Lily dort, Harry dort, j'étais en train de dormir. Les serrures sont fermées à double tour, les lumières sont éteintes et tout est silencieux et tranquille à Godric's Hollow. Nous allons tous bien »

« Je sais, mais... » Il se mord la lèvre. Son comportement est obsessionnel et paranoïaque et il le sait, mais quelque chose le rend nerveux. « Peut-être que je vais aller courir, sortir Padfoot pendant un petit moment »

« Mmm... C'est - c'est une bonne idée »

« T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'enverras un Patronus si tu as besoin de moi ? »

James glousse « Oui, immédiatement. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir. »

« Okay. Bonne nuit, Prongs » dit Sirius, et il raccroche le téléphone. Il jette un regard au calendrier avant d'attraper sa veste et de s'assurer que sa baguette est rangée en sécurité dans sa poche. Il tourne la clé dans la serrure derrière lui, tout est bien fermé, et Sirius libère Padfoot avec un soulagement très attendu avant d'atteindre la lignée d'arbres.

Il se souviendra toujours de cette nuit comme la Nuit d'Avant. Quand il restera assis en prison, en fixant les murs, le soleil couchant projetant des ombres monstrueuses sur le sol froid et humide, il ne cessera jamais de regretter de ne pas s'être rendu chez eux le jour suivant.

Il ne pleurera pas. Il mettra en place son plan.

.o.O.o.

Quand il n'est pas en train de s'enfoncer dans son propre malheur, de planifier son évasion ou de faire disparaître les cauchemars de son douloureux sommeil, il essaye de se souvenir. Il essaye de se souvenir du visage de James, de son rire ; de leurs fuites dans d'étoits placards, les mains pleines de Bombabouses et leurs oreilles pressées contre la porte, dans l'attente de réactions. Il essaye de se souvenir de Lily, de ses cheveux roux étincelants, de ses genoux noueux, des fois où elle l'aidait avec les rares devoirs qu'il ne comprenait pas, des baisers sur la joue qu'elle commençait à lui donner lors de leur septième année. Il essaye de se souvenir du visage de Harry, si innocent et aimant, de son sourire poisseux capable d'illuminer n'importe quel monde sinistre.

Il essaye de se souvenir de Remus. Il essaye de se souvenir de son incorrigible loyauté, et il essaye d'espérer - dans un endroit qui s'est débarrassé d'une chose si absurde - que Remus a compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il essaye d'espérer que Remus _sait_ qu'il ne trahirait jamais James et Lily, qu'il _sait_ qu'il préférerait se sacrifier plutôt que de trahir ses meilleurs amis.

Et il se souvient de Peter. Pas la peine d'essayer - le visage de Peter apparaît dès qu'il pose les yeux sur quelque chose. Les jours où les Détraqueurs sont particulièrement vicieux, Sirius s'assure de s'accrocher au visage de Peter, parce que cela fera revenir le reste. Et c'est le cas.

Il s'enfuira, trouvera Peter, et il le tuera.

Il n'a jamais été jaloux de Peter - il était méfiant. Où que soit James aujourd'hui, il a sûrement finit par comprendre pourquoi.

.o.O.o.

La première fois que Sirius se retrouve face à Harry, des années plus tard, il est momentanément sidéré. Ça ne dure pas longtemps - ça ne peut vraiment pas durer plus longtemps ; il ne doit pas perdre une minute - mais il se sent malade, à bout de souffle, nauséeux. Il est le fils de James et Lily, totalement et entièrement. Il veut prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et ne jamais, jamais le laisser. Lui demander pardon de n'avoir pas été là, de ne pas avoir pris la relève lorsque ses parents n'étaient plus, comme il l'avait promis, de ne pas être venu chez eux quand il aurait dû, et pour un tas de choses qui n'est pas de sa faute mais qui pèse sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

Harry ressemble tant à James que c'en est irréel. Il le trouble parfois, quand les choses se sont calmées, quand il a le temps pour le regarder. Harry est en cinquième année, ils combattent et c'est tellement comme dans le passé - tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, ce sont des t-shirts moulants orné d'un phénix. Il se sourit à lui-même à la pensée que dès qu'ils partiront d'ici, il devra s'occuper de ça - et là, derrière lui, un brillant éclair de lumière -

« Joli coup » crie Sirius, tout en essayant de repousser sa folle de salope de cousine et de protéger son meilleur ami - non, le fils de son meilleur ami, c'est _Harry_, pas James, et il lance quelques sorts alors que Harry s'éloigne -

Et là, c'est fini. Il est vaguement conscient de rencontrer le regard de Remus, puis celui de Lil - de _Harry_ avant de tomber en arrière. Il fait froid. Il entend des voix. Il y a des centaines, des milliers, des millions de voix - tout est noir et froid et il est juste en train de flotter, en paix pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans. Il s'endort. Un sommeil non sans rêves, mais il ne veut pas ne pas rêver - ces rêves sont emplis des choses dont il a toujours dit qu'il paierait pour les vivre de nouveau. Ses amis, sa famille. La lumière.

Il dort, et dans son sommeil, ils sont réunis.

.o.O.o.

« Padfoot ? »

Sirius cligne des yeux. C'est incroyablement lumineux et il y a quelque chose qui sent bon. Il n'arrive pas à le situer mais c'est quelque chose qu'il a déjà senti auparavant. C'est comme... c'est un mélange de choses, toutes agréables, et ça lui donne l'eau à la bouche.

« On devrait lui amener de l'eau ou autre chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait avec de l'eau ? »

« Lui en balancer sur la figure ? Le noyer ? »

« _James_ »

« Quoi ? Il est déjà mort, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mourir encore une fois. Où est-ce qu'il irait ? »

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de le savoir. Tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond ? »

C'est trop familier. Il ferme les yeux avec force, grogne, et presse les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux. Trop familier, trop impossible. Il sait qu'il est mort et c'est assez probable que ces voix appartiennent à ceux à qui il pense qu'elles appartiennent, mais il n'y a pas moyen... Il va juste se rendormir. Doucement, il sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience et est reconnaissant que leur souvenir ne soit plus aussi douloureux. Alors qu'il s'enfonce dans une obscurité douce et apaisante, il sent un coup net sur son bras, et il entend un rire.

Il s'assoit mais referme immédiatement ses yeux.

James et Lily.

« Je suis - ce n'est pas - non. »

Les mains de Lily retirent ses doigts de son visage « Ouvre les yeux, Sirius »

Il obéit.

Vert. Tout est vert, aussi loin qu'il est capable de voir - des collines et des arbres verdoyants. Il y a un lac à sa gauche, étincelant sous le soleil, et beaucoup plus loin, il peut voir un château et ses tours qui lui sourient.

Et ses meilleurs amis, vêtus de blanc, sont avec lui.

« Oh mon dieu » dit-il avant de se lever, la petite et chaude main de Lily dans la sienne, ses pieds nus dans l'herbe. Une brise souffle dans les branches de l'arbre en dessous duquel ils se tiennent. Les lunettes de James brillent dans la lumière du soleil.

Sirius ne sait pas quoi leur dire. Il est mort. Il a abandonné leur fils - il a abandonné Remus - abandonné Dumbledore et McGonagall et Hagrid et Fol-Oeil - il s'est abandonné lui-même - il les a abandonnés. Il est tellement, tellement désolé, mais il est incapable de ressentir des remords à ce moment précis. Pas ici, alors que tout est parfait. Peut-être le ressentira-t-il de nouveau un jour, mais pour l'instant...

« Tu nous as manqué » dit James, tout en baissant brusquement la tête et se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Sirius rit parce qu'il n'y a que ça qu'il puisse faire. Puis, sa bouche s'ouvre.

« Ce pantalon te va très bien »

James le regarde sans rien dire. Lily pouffe de rire.

Sirius tousse « 'Voulais juste que tu le saches »

« Hum, merci, vieux. Maintenant viens, on va te faire visiter. Tu as une longue histoire à raconter »

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire et qui attendent la suite de <em>_**The Gentlest Feeling**__, elle ne paraîtra que fin mars voire début avril. Quant à ceux qui sont intéressés par les traductions sur les Maraudeurs et qui ont bien aimé celle-là, ou qui aiment bien l'auteur original, je traduirais bientôt sa fic __**Five Times Lily Doesn't Kiss Sirius**__._

_A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Un petit mot ?_


End file.
